Parecido pero no Igual
by Mom Rules
Summary: La pelirosa lo miro feo pero se marchó sin agregar más, con un poco de ese lubricante podría hacer resbalar la punta del tubo de metal y penetrar a Sasuke sin problemas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar.

Summary: La pelirosa lo miro feo pero se marchó sin agregar más, con un poco de ese lubricante podría hacer resbalar la punta del tubo de metal y penetrar a Sasuke sin problemas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

N/A: Leanlo completo, no huyan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parecido pero no igual.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empujaba con fuerza el maldito tubito metálico, pero aunque realmente presionaba no podía penetrar la zona. Retiro el tubo y miro el lugar, que se encontraba bastante colorada e hinchada. Pero era normal, siempre pasaba.

Volvió a colocar el tubo en su lugar y presionó.

—Maldición, Sakura mételo de una vez. — gruñó el pelinegro, con dolor, apretando con fuerza los puños.

—Lo intento, pero es una zona sensible y algo dura, cuesta penetrarla completamente.

Suspiró con pesar y volvió a ejercer presión, el maldito tubo se resistía a querer entrar. Mierda murmuró con pesar. Como bombilla encendida, una idea apareció.

—¿Y si le pongo algún líquido para que resbale?...

—Haz lo que sea.

Sakura asintió y salio de la habitación en busca de su mejor amigo.

—¡Naruto! — grito llamándolo.

—Oe Sakura-chan ¿qué necesitas?... — cuestionó el ojiazul sacando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

—Necesito que me des uno de esos lubricantes que usas.

La quijada del rubio cayó al piso.

—¿Lu-lubricante? — tartamudeo con la sorpresa y comenzando a tornarse colorado, Sakura rodó los ojos.

—No es para mi, es para Sasuke.

—¿Para Sasuke? — siguió cuestionando.

—Dame el puto lubricante de una vez. — espetó con furia.

Naruto asintió algo acojonado, entro al cuarto y volvió a salir con un sobre pequeño de color rojo. Sakura lo tomó y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Frutilla?, ¿en serio?.

—Si lo probarás te encantaría. — sonrió pícaro.

La pelirosa lo miro feo pero se marchó sin agregar más, con un poco de ese lubricante podría hacer resbalar la punta del tubo de metal y penetrar a Sasuke sin problemas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Naruto quedó, sin embargo, con una enorme duda. ¿Acaso Sakura y Sasuke iban a tener sexo?, pero ella había dicho que no lo usaría que era para Sasuke. Con la intriga en cada partícula de su ser, se dirigió hasta la puerta del azabache apoyando la oreja para escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

.

.

—Bien Sasuke-kun ya esta. Voy a empezar.

—Hazlo de una vez, entre más tardas, más me duele.

—De acuerdo. — y con esto Sakura comenzó apretar con fuerza, podia ver como la zona se abría y dejaba paso al tubo metálico.

Sonrió, el lubricante hacia resbalar el tubo, presionó con más fuerza, faltaba poco. Pudo observar como el pelinegro apretaba los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, le estaba doliendo.

Suspiro y apretó, esto era culpa de él por elegir tremendo tubo.

—Ya casi esta completamente perforado Sasuke-kun. — murmuró Sakura, se escuchó un click y un gritó desgarrador pero no provenía de él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Naruto horrorizado, tapándose los ojos, entró, temblando de pies cabeza.

—Sasuke si te quieres romper el culo, no se lo pidas a Sakura-chan, maldito gay, asqueroso. — gritaba a todo pulmón.

—¿Naruto de qué hablas? — atinó Sakura incrédula, sin comprender aún.

—¿Sakura-chan por qué le estas partiendo el culo al Teme? — volvió a gritar, escandalizado sin destaparse los ojos, casi lloriqueando. —Teme ten dignidad y deja que tu primera vez sea con un macho, pero a mi no me mires que a mi me gusta el pescado no el gusano. Eres un puto asqueroso, mira que usar a la pobre Sakura-chan para esto... — parloteaba sin detectar el aura maligna que se estaba formando en Sasuke y Sakura.

Un golpe bastó para que el rubio terminará en el suelo y callará.

—Estúpido le estaba perforando la oreja. — la cólera y vergüenza cubrían el rostro de Sakura.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un Sasuke sentado y un tubo metálico perforando su oreja derecha. Trago con dificulta.

—Yo-yo lo...lo siento. — intento remediarse.

Intento, obviamente, fallido.

—¡Te voy a matar maldito, usurantokanchi!

.

.

Y esa fue la última vez que se vio a Naruto en esa casa, porque después de haber pasado varios días en el hospital por la paliza que el azabache y la pelirosa le habían dado, había decidido mudarse.

_Porque algunas cosas se parecen pero no son iguales. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Escribí esto ahora, asi en un flash. XD porque hoy le perforé la oreja a mi primo y fue bastante gracioso todo. Explicó, son esos aros, no sé como se llaman exactamente, que son largos que se usan perforando dos agujeros en la oreja, para ser exactos se perfora el tuberculo auricular. _

_La idea del lubricante es rara lo sé, no me pregunten salió de la nada. _

_Ojala les guste, no soy buena escribiendo cosas graciosas pero bueno. No quiero dejar la historia guardada. Jajaja. _

_Aaah recupere mi teclado, ahora puedo usar los guiones correctos —...— xD Si no huyeron y leyeron hasta aquí, seria lindo que me hagan saber que pensaron al leerlo, mediante un review. _

_En fin, gracias por leer. Nos leemos en otra historia._

_Ja ne! _


End file.
